New Era
by Miss Seraphina
Summary: Untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka, Nami, Law, dan Tsuki harus kembali ke masa lalu. Dengan pengetahuan dan pengalaman mereka di masa depan, bisakah mereka melakukannya?
1. Prolog

**New Era**

Hello guys, I hope you enjoy my story..

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Typo, Dll**

 **New Era**

 **Prolog**

 _ **Luffy,,**_

 _Badannya bergetar dengan hebat._

 _ **Usopp, Sanji,,**_

 _Air mata tak pernah berhenti dari matanya._

 _ **Chopper, Robin,,**_

 _Pikirannya menjadi kosong_

 _ **Brook,, Frankyy**_

 _Lalu semuanya menjadi hitam._

 _ **Zoro..**_

"Bloody Ribbon! Menyerahlah dengan baik-baik!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Bloody Ribbon itu hanya diam. Tidak ada suara dan gerakan darinya. Yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah tatapan dingin dari gadis itu dan juga seutas pita yang kini berterbangan di sekitarnya. (Dan mereka tidak tahu,bagaimana ia bisa tetap tenang ketika dirimu yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun dikelilingi oleh todongan pistol dan meriam yang siap kapan saja menghantam tubuhmu).

"Apa kau mendengarku, BloodyRibbon! Menyera.."

" **Kalian sangat berisik.."**


	2. Chapter 1 : You are my family

**Chapter 1 : You are Family**

"Kau dengar, lagi-lagi ia menambah bountynya."

"Benarkah! Ini masih satu bulan sejak bountynya bertambah."

"Berapa bountynya kali ini?"

Aku menghela nafas dan sekali lagi melihat poster baru yang ada di meja.

"Aku kacau…"

Namaku Nami, sepuluh tahun. Aku mempunyai rambut orange pendek, mata coklat madu, dan kulit putih bening.

Well, sebenarnya namaku adalah Trafalgar D. Water Nami. Empat puluh lima tahun jika dihitung dengan umur ku di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Renkarnasi? Tidak, ini bukanlah renkarnasi. Aku lebih suka 'kembali ke masa lalu'.

Bagaimana bisa? Hmm,, ceritanya sangat panjang. Singkatnya, ketika kami 'Bajak laut Topi Jerami' selangkah lagi mendekati raftel, Akainu dan para marine menyerang kami. Tentu saja, akhir pertarungan kami menang. Namun, tak lama kemudian Blackbeard dan pra kronconya tiba. Rupanya ia sudah menanti hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia dan kronconya menyerang kami ketika kami masih kelelahan. Akhirnya bisa ditentukan dengan jelas.

Kami kalah.

Semuanya mati, meninggalkanku dan Zoro yang selamat berkat bantuan Shanks dan Brother Law.

Brother Law? Ya, aku adalah adiknya Trafalgar D. Water Law. Aku adalah adik yang hilang. Kata Law, aku dibawa lari oleh adik ibu. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menjagaku, mengingat penyakit amber white yang merajalela di kota kelahiranku. Law sudah mencariku kemana-mana dan ia pun menyerah. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat posterku dan juga bertemu langsung di Shanbody Park, ia tahu ia menemukanku. Awalnya, Brother Law berpikiran untuk menjaga rahasia ini dan mengamatiku dalam diam. Akan tetapi, aku membongkar rahasia itu dengan menemukan beberapa lembar dokumen yang berisi tentangku.

Kembali lagi ke cerita sebelumnya, aku dan Zoro hidup bersama Law. Law jadi kaptennnya, Zoro sebagai wakil kapten, dan aku tentu saja sebagai navigasi. Hal itu berlangsung selama lima tahun dan kami menjadi bajak laut terkenal yang melebihi ketenaran bajak laut topi jerami. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kami tidak tergesa-gesa menuju raftel. Kami sepakat untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan menghancurkan bajak laut blackbeard untuk selamanya.

Well, pertarungan antara bajak laut Heart dan Blackbeart akhirnya terjadi. Kami berada di atas dan kami sangat kuat dan kami menang, namun..

Zoro mati dan Brother Law koma.

Peperangan itu dikenal sebagai Great War III. Mengingat Great War I terjadi di markas angkatan laut dan Great War II di dunia baru. Great War III terjadi di Greenline.

Setelah peperangan itu, Bajak laut Heart menghilang.

Ya, aku dan para kru sepakat untuk menghilang dan bersembunyi menanti Brother Law sadar. Kami memilih tempat terpecil di calm belt di dunia baru. Dan hidup disana.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kami ada disana, Shanks, Mihawk, Garp, Aokiji, Coby, Hancock, Halmeppo, dan Bartolomeo.

Lima tahun kemudian, Brother Law akhirnya sadar. Aku masih ingat betapa senangnya aku waktu itu. Dan hari selanjutnya kami isi dengan berlatih, belajar, dan meneliti.

Akhirnya, selama lima tahun di usiaku yang ke tiga puluh lima kami menemukan sesuatu yang telah kami cari-cari.

Fruit Devil, Time Turner.

Buah yang bisa mengembalikan kami ke masa lalu. Buah ini hanya bisa dimakan oleh pemakan buah ope-ope no mi, dengan kata lain Brother Law yang bisa memakannya.

Dan begitulah ceritanya, dimana aku bisa ada disini. Brother Law memakan buah itu dan mengirim kami ke masa lalu, dimana waktu itu ia berumur delapan tahun ketika kota kelahiran kami disapu bersih oleh pemerintahan dunia.

Dan mengingat aku dan Brother Law berkisar jarak enam tahun, aku kembali ke dalam bentuk umur dua tahun.

"Hmm,, aku rasa beritanya sudah sampai."

Aku bergidik ngeri dan menatap horror sosok laki-laki yang kini berjalan pelan kearahku.

"aha,,ha,,ha Y..Yo Brother Law.."

"My dearest sister, bisakah kau menjelaskan poster ini?"

Sebuah poster dengan sosok gadis berambut orange dengan pita yang melilit di tangan kanannya sedang dalam posisi duduk meminum sebuah kopi di suatu bar. Sebagian wajahnya dari hidung ke atas ditutupi oleh topeng putih polos, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa wajah aslinya. Nami tahu, foto ini secara diam-diam diambil ketika ia sedang beristirahat setelah misinya di West Blue. Misi yang membuat bountynya bertambah hingga menjadi delapan puluh berry. Aku mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa aku lengah.

"Jadi,,?"

"WUUAAHHH,,, LAW! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Trafalgar Law yang selalu bersikap tenang dan selalu tersenyum mempunyai sikap pemarah. Hal ini hanya diketahui oleh para kru, aku, dan Zoro. Dan ketika ia marah, ia sangat menakutkan. Bahkan Zoro takut dengan sifat lain dari Law.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, untuk enam tahun ke depan serahkan rencana ini kepadaku. Fokus saja dengan kekuatan barumu itu dan juga rencanamu tentang Arlong dan bajak laut topi jerami.

"Tapi, aku ingin membantumu Law! Kita sudah melakukan hal ini bersama selama sepuluh tahun dan jika dihitung dengan Zoro, kita sudah melakukan hal ini bersama lima belas tahun."

Aku dan Law menatap satu-sama lain, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun, aku tahu aku selalu menang. Kami mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Baik itu makanan, minuman, dan juga sifat. Kami keras kepala, egois, pemarah, cerdas dan selalu berkepala dingin. Walaupun begitu, sifat kekerasan kepalaku lebihparah darinya. Dan itu terbukti dengan suara desahan lelah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membatuku asal kau menyetujui ideku."

"Ok, aku mendengarkan."

"Aku ingin kau berhenti sejenak menjadi Bloody Ribbon."

"APA? TANPA ITU, AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBANTUMU LAW! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMBANTUMU?"

Law menyeringai tipis, membuatku tenang kembali dan menatapnya serius. Entah apa idenya kali ini, yang jelas ide yang ada di otaknya adalah ide yang sangat jenius dan juga berbahaya.

" **Ckckck,, My Dearest Sister. Apa kau lupa julukanmu sebelumnya?"**

Mataku melebar dan tak lama kemudian aku tertawa kecil. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Julukan itulah yang mempertemukanku dengan kakakku sesunguhnya.

 _Enam tahun kemudian.._

Aku menghela nafas dan segera melepas ikatan rambutku yang dengan senantiasa jatuh ke bawah sampai bahuku. Ini sudah enam tahun berlalu dan semuanya menjadi hal yang aku inginkan. Bellmere dan para penduduk pulau selamat dari ancaman tirani Arlong. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada My Dearest Brother Law dan juga My Dearest Uncle Rosinante.

Ya, Rosinante selamat dan ia berhasil menghentikan Doflaminggo untuk pergi ke Dressrosa. Dan yang paling ku kagumi adalah ia juga berhasil menghilangkan sifat evil dari Doflaminggo, hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Namun, Doflaminggo menolak menjadi angkatan laut dan akhirnya membuat ia menjadi shicibukai yang paling ditakuti setelah Muhawk. Virgo yang waktu itu menyamar menjadi angkatan laut akhirnya menjadi vice admiral angkatan laut yang sesungguhnya. Tingkatannya setara dengan Rosinante dan lagi ia sangat loyal pada Doflaminggo, Rosinante, Law, dan juga aku.

Law? Tentu saja ia mengikuti jejak sebelumnya. Ia menjadi kapten bajak laut Heart dan kini dikenal sebagai Dokter Bedah Kematian. Bounty sekarang berjumlah dua ratus juta berry.

"Ku..cing pen..cu..ri. Ten..tu sa..ja ini se..mua per..buatan..mu.."

Aku menoleh ke bawah dan menatap dingin Mad sang kapten bajak laut pemburu harta karun yang kini perlahan jatuh ketanah, pingsan. Dengan elegan dan tak terburu-buru, aku memasukkan semua hartanya ke dalam kantong yang telah kusediakan. Namun, gerakanku berhenti ketika sebuah suara familiar menyapa pendengaranku.

"Khukhukhu,, Kau selalu membuatku terkejut dengan kejutanmu, My Little Girl."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan menatap sosok yang ada di depanku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dad Minggo!"

Tangannya terbuka lebar dan segera menangkapku dan memelukku dengan pelukan yang erat. Ya, Doflaminggo sekarang menjadi ayah yang sangat kusayangi.

"Jadi, kali ini Pemburu Harta Karun?"

Aku tertawa kecil dan melirik kesamping kearah bajak laut yang kini tergeletak pingsan di tanah. Aku telah memasukkan sebuah obat bius ke dalam makanan mereka. Obat bius yang kuat, bahkan bisa membuat Kaido sang raja binatang buas pingsan dalam beberapa detik.

"Fufufu,, Daddy kan tahu aku hanya mengincar bajak laut jahat.."

"Khukhukhu,, apakah Your Dearest Daddy termasuk di list ini?"

"Nope. Its, past and now **You are family and so Law."**


End file.
